Love is a Game
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: One-Shot. Chantel had messed up this time, he had played her like a game. JeffOC EdgeOC EdgeVickie


Title: Love's a Game.  
Pairing: Jeff/OC, Edge/OC, Edge/Vickie  
Word-Count:1110  
Status: One-Shot, complete.  
An: Hello my lovelies. This would be a One-Shot for the incredible Chantel [StarSixtyNine] who's Birthday is today. Gahh go wish her happy birthday, and give her presents aka, read those fics she has up, because you're mad if you haven't already. Apart from that, I lie. I told you all there would be updates for Learning to Fly Again and there hasn't been. Eh, fixing that as we speak :] Now don't put up with me, read [+review?] Rachel xx

* * *

Chantel put her phone down as carefully as she could manage- which happened to be a full force slam at the fortunately soft and springy mattress. Tears of frustration streaked her flawless skin. 'Why the heck does this always happen to me' She thought, falling onto the bed.

_Humiliated. _

That was how she felt. She had given up her whole world to travel with him. After packing her bags, she dropped out of university and proceeded to join Adam Copeland on the WWE tour. Not only had she risked her future as of now but she had lost her family. All of them foreseeing the current situation, they had all given her an ultimatum; them and schooling, or travelling with a guy they assured her would drop her at first chance. 'If only I listened to them'

A sudden bout of anger coursed its way through her. He'd dropped her for a diva. Actually not even a diva, Vickie Guerrero. What the heck did Vickie Guerrero have that she didn't. _Power. _This wasn't anything to do with the person Vickie was and it certainly wasn't based on her beauty either but rather on the influence she had on his career. Over the whole of the SmackDown roster. Most notably the influence she held over the WWE championship.

Adam had always been selfish, obnoxious and outrageously arrogant. It was only now - being away from his influence- that she noticed this was not an admirable trait, nor was it even minor. Actually, his strive for power and his self indulgence was what ruled his life. If it had little or no worth to him, then he wouldn't have it. Which meant something had to be gained from their relationship. She was his arm candy. Nothing more, nothing less. Just another asset, to the life of Adam Joseph Copeland.

Chantel wiped the tears away from her face with her palm, to no avail. Again they streaked leaving dark trails following closely behind. Why did she have to be the one to be blinded by his charm, of course, she wasn't the only one however that left her with little comfort. Her brains, her ability to see straight through people had always been something she had prided herself on. God, would he leave her with anything?

There was a tapping noise at the door. She ignored it at first, then again it came. Knock Knock Knock!

"Chantel, if your going to even pretend your not in there- which I know you are- I might have to do something stupid like knocking the damn door down" A small chuckle escaped her lips, instantly the familiar southern drawl had soothed her.

She got up, calling out as the knock came again, "Chill! I'm coming Jeffro" She opened the locked door to be met by Jeff Hardy. He had quickly become one of her best friends on the roster. Probably one of the biggest pains for her too, Why? Simple because he was determined that she didn't deserve the likes of Edge. Every time she had stated he would say that, after all Jeff did hold a prejudice or two against him. Although that was rather valid she supposed.

He wrapped her into a hug, his arms sliding around the small of her back, "I've been worried about you, I overheard him trash talking you to Chavo, you okay Chantel?" She fell further into his grip, knowing instantly who the 'him' Jeff referred to was. "Sorry," Jeff said mumbling something under his breath, "of course your not okay, that was a pretty stupid question. All the same, how are you coping?" He asked. She shook herself loose of Jeff.

"Shitty. I'm so stupid!" Chantel announced in reply.

"You're many things Chantel Price, stupid is not one of them however"

"Ha! Course buddy, course. Come on Jeff, you all couldn't have been more obvious about it. He was no good for me, even my family who had never met him called it. And what did I do about it, nothing! I couldn't see past that god awful smile and look where I am now." Tears fell down her cheeks once more as she choked out the end of the sentence. He wrapped her up into another hug.

"Its not like your the first, hell, nor the last. Vickie's fell for it now. I'm not about to pretend I had any respect for her before though but when your not in the situation yourself, you see straight through him but when you are," Jeff sighed as she clung tighter, "...its different."

"I know" She mumbled into his chest, "I just- wish I didn't feel so pathetic, if he's such an ass, why do I still want him back?" A small silence took over the two. "Why do I have to be so damn stupid Jeff?" She asked.

"Like I said C, you're not. You just had a temporary loss of-"

Chantel cut him off with a bitter laugh, "Temporary," she circled before looking up into the concerned emerald-eyed gaze of Jeff Hardy, "five months, Jeff. Is not temporary, in no terms of relativity. He fucking played me like a game of cards... And now, I have to start from scratch all over again" He bit down on his lip before walking towards her, making her flinch as he laid one hand on her shoulder. He inhaled using the other hand to lift her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her own shone in the light, glinting as the tears gathered once more.

"No, you don't Chantel. He's not won yet, don't let him either." He wiped the falling tears from her cheeks, biting his lip again acknowledging the intimacy building. The room sort of froze at that point, silence overcome them, an awkward tension arising, thick as fog. The only sound, the intake of breath and movement the rise and fall of their chests. He moved down slowly his lips brushing against hers.

"I don't want to let him win Jeff" Chantel whispered,

"Me neither C, me neither" and that time it happened, his lips crushed full force against hers, her arms snaking around his neck. Jeff chuckled lightly, as Chantel sent a look of confusion his way. "What can I say... I've been wanting to that for a while." She rolled her eyes, pulling his head down into a more heated kiss.

"Love's a game out many sides Jeffro"

He grinned then asking slyly "So what side am I on?"

"**Mine**"

* * *

| reviews appreciated muchly. |


End file.
